vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sō'unga
|-|Sword= |-|Self-sustained Form= Summary Sō’unga (叢雲牙, そううんが, "Amassing Cloud Fang") was a demon sword. It was the opposite of Sesshōmaru's inherited sword, the Tenseiga, "The Sword of Life or Heaven," as Sō'unga was considered "The Sword of Death or Hell." Sō’unga, "The Sword of Hell or of World Conquest," could summon 100 dead souls in one swing. The combined powers of the Tessaiga and the Tenseiga were the only swords that were capable of defeating Sō’unga, which was stronger than either of the two swords alone. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely much higher Name: Sō’unga, "Amassing Cloud Fang", The Sword of Hell or of World Conquest Origin: InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler Gender: Genderless technically (regarded as male) Age: Unknown Classification: Demon sword, The Sword of Death or Hell Wielders: Tōga → Inuyasha → Undead ogre → Takemaru Powers and Abilities: |-|Sword= Demonic Energy and Wind Manipulation, Energy Projection, Flight, Can travel through the Bone-Eater's Well, Reanimation (Can bring the corpses of the dead or the recently deceased back to life and take control of them by releasing a blood red-like liquid, and semi-revitalize their appearance), Immortality (Type 7), Possession, Illusion Creation (Can alter other's perception of reality), Mind Reading, Environment Manipulation (Can corrupt and alienate the environment around it), Dimensional Travel, Can summon dead souls, Underworld Path (Can indirectly absorb the souls of the living world and the whole world into oblivion overtime), Can mold itself a physical body of armor to fight by itself, Barrier Creation (with the Sheath of Sō'unga) |-|Self-sustained Form= All of previous minus Flight plus Enhanced Strength, Immense Speed and Durability, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Immortality (Type 1, 2 & 7), likely Regeneration, Spike Projection, Corrosive Aura (Can cause a small explosion) Attack Potency: At least Small City level, likely much higher (Superior to Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru and their respective swords individually) Speed: At least Supersonic+, possibly Hypersonic+ (Flew by itself as a sword, kept pace with Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100, likely higher in self-sustained form (Stronger than Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha individually) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class, likely much higher Durability: At least Small City level, likely much higher Stamina: Possibly endless due to containing the spirit of an ancient evil dragon from the depths of Hell Range: Extended melee in itself, dozens of kilometers with strongest attack, planetary/dimensional when unleashing underworld path Standard Equipment: Sheath of Sō'unga, various beings for possession, Sesshōmaru's left arm Intelligence: When held by a human, Sō’unga took control of them, and they would kill everything they possibly could, and when held by a yōkai, Sō’unga would try to persuade them to do its bidding. Weaknesses: Sheath of Sō'unga, Tenseiga and Tessaiga's combined presence Feats: Show/Hide * Destroyed a village and wrecked the country side with one attack. * Overpowered Sesshomaru. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:DragonTwisterCore.jpg|Sō'unga's Dragon Twister. File:SoungaRessurection.jpg|Sō'unga's Reanimation power. * Dragon Twister (獄龍破, ゴくりゅうは, "Prison Dragon Blast"): Sō’unga's most powerful attack; it possesses more destructive power than the Tessaiga's Bakuryūha. Sō’unga unleashes a large, violent, and powerful purple/black tornado that annihilats everything that was caught in its path. Myōga describes this as being the attack of a dragon from Hell. If both Tessaiga and Tenseiga were close by, however, the strength of the Dragon Twister was diminished. In the Third Movie, Inuyasha declared that he had someone to protect; this determination thus gave him more strength so he could perform a stronger Bakuryūha. This Bakuryūha, also coupled the combined power of Sesshōmaru's Tenseiga, was able to finally destroy the spirit of Sō’unga. * Reanimation: Unlike other weapons which includes demon swords as well, Sō'unga's slain victims didn't simply die but their corpses are reanimated as soulless undead that unless specially commanded will mindlessly attack the living in their vicinity. When Sō’unga was in control of a "lesser" yōkai, he could bring the corpses of the dead or the recently deceased back to life and take control of them, or even semi-revitalize ones appearance and give it free will. When it does this, either he plants himself into a grave and call upon their spirit to inhabit their former bodies or have its blade release a blood red-like liquid that animates them. A power that's even able to counteract the anti-undead aspects belonged to those of the Tenseiga. Aforementioned mindless corpses were filled with deadly, liquefied miasma which, when at Sō’unga's full power, enable said specters to restore themselves from most kinds of damage. * Possession: It was said that if a human, weak demon, or half-demon were to grab hold of Sō'unga, then they would be under its control, and if a strong demon like a Daiyōkai were to take the Sō'unga, then it would attempt to sway them to the best of its abilities to do its bidding. This was shown when Inuyasha was controlled by the Sō'unga when he attempted to place it back in the sheath by growing purple tentacles out of the hilt to wrap around the target's arm that takes hold of it. However it's proven that if the possessed individual has enough mental strength and willpower then they can momentarily resist Sō'unga's control as demonstrated by Inuyasha. * Illusion: The demon sword has the ability to greatly alter other's perception of reality at a staggering rate as just after unsheathing and planting itself onto the ground, it cause Inuyasha, Kagome, Saya and all the other humans in the city to perceive the surrounding structures crumbling into ruins but the city was restored back to normal once Inuyasha took hold of the sword. * Mind Reading: It has the ability to invade another's mind and obtain any useful information about them just by coming into contact with something his target is holding such as Tōkijin while Sesshōmaru was using it against Inuyasha and Sō'unga. * Phantom Castle: Similar to Naraku, the Sō’unga could utilize it's corrosive demonic power to not only reanimate the dead but also corrupt and alienate the environment around it. Creating a demonic, phantasm fortress from a once-human settlement that belonged to a general and his armies. * Dimensional Travel: Sō'unga could travel to the border between the living world and the Netherworld where the Tōga's corpse resided in order to retrieve Sesshōmaru's severed left arm to unleash the Dragon Twister. Though it seemed that it needed to possess a body to do this, as Sō'unga didn't make any attempts to travel there until it possessed the Undead ogre however it could also be attributed to the fact that it probably didn't have either the power or means create its self-sustained body then to retrieve Sesshōmaru's left arm itself. * Path to Hell: Sō’unga could open a portal in the Underworld that, in time, was able to absorb the souls of the living world and also absorb the whole world into oblivion. *'Self-Sustained Body:' Out of desperation, Sō'unga could mold a physical body of armor, though it lacked a head. While it possessed no proper arm, its left one was a giant curved blade and wielded it effortlessly with precision and speed. This could also be because it still possessed Sesshōmaru's severed arm. ** Master Swordsman: While using a body that it had constructed on its own, Sō'unga was shown to be extremely skilled and masterful in swordsmanship where it effortlessly fought and overwhelmed both Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru at the same time while having only one arm (though their uncoordinated and uncooperative attacks made that very easy). ** Enhanced Strength: Sō'unga in this form had enough strength to effortlessly push back Inuyasha and easily fended off Sesshōmaru's attacks. ** Immense Speed: While in the form, Sō'unga was shown to be very fast where it could easily dodge and parry attacks coming from both Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru at the same time with little effort. ** Immense Durability: So'unga was extremely durable where it was said by Saya that only the combined power of Tessaiga and Tenseiga can destroy it. This is proven when individual attacks from both Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha were unable to even scratch Sō'unga and only when they combined their Backlash Wave and Dragon Strike was the demon sword finally dealt significant damage and defeated. ** Black Spikes: Sō'unga could fire a shower of black spikes to impale its enemies much like Inuyasha's adamant barrage though he seems to require continuously swinging his arm in the direction to fire the spikes while Inuyasha's adamant barrage only needed one slash. * Immense Demonic Power: Sō'unga is not only a powerful weapon, but also a powerful fighter with its own body with Saya stating that he's more powerful than either the Tessaiga or Tenseiga alone. It was able to overwhelm both Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru, who both surpass their father in power and narrowly destroyed the world itself by unleashing hell on Earth. It took both of them to unleash their most powerful attacks in order to defeat Sō'unga, arguably making it one of the most powerful foes they've faced. When its demonic powers are exerted, its aura takes the form of purple serpentine dragons swirling around the blade. ** Corrosive Aura: While in his self-sustained form, Sō'unga's sword arm blade could emit a powerful demonic aura that could corrode even other powerful demon swords like Tōkijin that rendered it unusable for the time and also caused a small explosion on the object. * Sheath of Sō'unga: This kept Sō'unga dormant for what seemed like seven hundred years, but was actually only 200 due to the Bone Eater's Well transporting it forward 500 years. Saya inhabited the sheath, and whom advised Myōga and Tōtōsai to throw him with Sō’unga sheathed into the Bone-Eater's Well. Like the sheathes of both Tessaiga and Tenseiga, it had powerful defensive capabilities, though it was unknown if it was made from Bokusenō. Gallery File:Inuyasha_sounga.jpg|Possessing Inuyasha File:Takemaru_with_Sounga.png|Possessing Takemaru File:Dragon Twister.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Characters Category:Inuyasha Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Genderless Characters Category:Swords Category:Demons Category:Spirits Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Necromancers Category:Wind Users Category:Life Users Category:Blood Users Category:Biology Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Illusionists Category:Body Control Users Category:Perception Users Category:Telepaths Category:Morality Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Aura Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Male Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Environment Users Category:Sunrise Category:Tier 7